


I Could Spend Forever With You

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not actually getting there, heading toward smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I could spend forever with you"





	I Could Spend Forever With You

“It’s too fucking rainy here,” he shouted across the street to his men perched in the window.

Luca Changretta had been born in Italy and raised in New York. He wasn’t used to so much rain. His time in England was unhappy, by the nature of his business there, but it could have been a little fucking dryer, in his opinion. 

“Piove sempre,” he mumbled under his breath, trying for the third time to light a damp match.

He finally called it quits and signaled for the men to meet back at the truck.

The mission was a simple one, to corner Alfie Solomons in the alley adjacent to his bakery, give him a little talking to and roughing up, extract the information about the boxing match, and set plans to overthrow Tommy Shelby.

But the fucking rain would not cooperate.

The men piled back into the truck and headed for their hotel. Luca needed to dry out and had planned a quiet evening in the hotel’s restaurant. He wasn’t going to let the rain ruin that too.

Luca hated the rain.

You, on the other hand, loved the rain. You’d loved it since you were a young boy–always challenging your mother by staying out in storms and jumping through the puddles. 

As an adult, you preferred to watch it from the comfort of a nice chair, perhaps with a cigar and a glass of whiskey in hand. 

That’s precisely how you found yourself in the company of Luca Changretta that evening.

You were sat at a small table near the window of the restaurant, watching the rain, smoking an expensive imported cigar, and sipping a glass of whiskey when you heard him ordering his dinner. 

His accent was unlike any you’d ever heard–a lazy mix of Italian and American dialects that rolled off his tongue like butter. Your ears perked at the sound of it and you found yourself listening to him order, though you couldn’t care less what he was saying.

When the server left his table, you turned to get a better look at the man. He was handsome, but different from the men you were usually attracted to. Though he was seated, you could tell he was quite tall. He seemed thin, but had a commanding presence about him. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but there was something mysterious about him. Perhaps it was the mystery that you found so alluring. 

He looked up from the table and you were met by a pair of large, dark green eyes that caught you off guard.

You weren’t expecting him to have noticed you, let alone stared at you so openly. Heat rose in your cheeks. You turned back around quickly, hoping he couldn’t tell you’d been infatuated by him.

But when you heard him clear his throat behind you a few moments later, you realized you hadn’t been so lucky.

“Scuse me,” he drawled. “May I join you?”

You simply motioned to the chair across from you, too stunned to find words.

He sat down, dramatically throwing his coat over the back of the chair and leaning back against it. He flicked the toothpick in his mouth with his tongue and you found yourself staring at his mouth. 

Luca just grinned.

You talked with ease about everything under the sun. Luca talked about his family in Italy and New York, he told you about his father, and even admitted his reason for being in England. He clearly wasn’t afraid of much and opened up to you more than you’d ever expect a stranger to.

You shared about your own life telling him how you’d ended up on your own after your family put you on the street. You shared stories of past lovers and watched him laugh with ease as you admitted the trouble you’d had making commitments. 

After several hours, you found yourself still at the table, the restaurant having long ago closed. Somehow one server remained and continued to refill your glasses when he noticed them low. 

“Why is he still here?” You finally asked, curious to know if Luca had something to do with it.

“I can send him away if you’d like,” Luca responded, leaning closer to you.

Clearly this man worked for him–or at least did what Luca ordered. You knew from his stories that he was a powerful man, but realized now just how far that influence stretched. People here, in London, were afraid of him–prepared to bend to his will.

You were excited by the prospect of getting to know that power more intimately.

“Are we going to stay here all night?” You asked through a playful laugh.

“I could spend forever with you,” he said quickly, as if he were already prepared for your question before you asked it.

Luca stood and picked up his coat. He looked at you, not asking you to join him, but assuming you would. 

And you did.

He walked you toward the lifts and told you he had the penthouse on the top floor. You found yourself smiling at what was likely to occur if you followed him up.

When you reached the lifts, he nodded to the operator who moved out of the lift and walked away. It struck you, again, the amount of power this man wielded. You were suddenly eager to let him wield it toward you.

You both stepped into the lift and he pressed the button for the top floor. The door closed and you found yourself alone with him for the first time all night.

But he didn’t fill the silence between you.

Luca took your hand in his and continued to look forward. You watched the floor indicator move from left to right as you climbed toward the penthouse

Butterflies formed in your gut. You’d been with plenty of men before, but none with such an air of importance. None so handsome. And certainly none so comfortable with their sexuality and so in control of the moment. You were nervous but also excited for the possibilities he presented. 

Your heart rate rose and you struggled to control your breathing. You didn’t want him to know how anxious and excited you were. You longed to play it cool, but you were struggling.

You felt yourself relax as he stroked his thumb on the back of your hand. You looked at it for a moment then looked up at his face, searching for an answer. A wide smile grew across his face, but he still wouldn’t look at you.

Just then the lift door opened startling you out of your trance with its loud “ding.”


End file.
